


Alpträume

by the_mauraderssquad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpträume, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mauraderssquad/pseuds/the_mauraderssquad
Summary: Harry und Draco leben ein paar Jahre nach Ende des Krieges zusammen.Erinnerungen und Alpträume begleiten sie trotzdem noch immer wieder, wie auch in dieser Nacht.Ein kleiner Oneshot.Ein bisschen Emotionen und ein bisschen Fluff.Viel Spaß bei eurer täglichen Dosis Drarry :)





	

_Das Licht wurde bereits schwächer._

_Vor ihm ein Mädchen mit zerzaustem, schwarzem Haar, das er nicht wirklich kannte._

_Seine Elter auf der anderen Seite, Lucius Haare, die in der Nachmittagssonne leuchteten._

_„Harry Potter ist tot!“_

_Seine Eltern auf der anderen Seite._

_„Komm zu uns, Draco!"_

_Die Blicke in seinem Nacken._

_„Harry Potter ist tot!“_

_Harrys schlaffer Körper, die geschlossenen Augen, die er von dieser Seite gerade erkennen konnte._

_Narcissas flehender Blick._

_„Komm zu uns, Draco!“_

_Seine Kehle war zugeschnürt._

_„Harry Potter ist tot!“_

_Die Blicke in seinem Nacken._

_Harrys schlaffer Körper._

_„Komm zu uns, Draco!“_

_Seine Kehle war zugeschnürt._

_Die geschlossenen Augen._

 

 

Er riss die Augen auf.

Kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn.

Hektisch riss er den Kopf hin und her, versuchte, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

„Ha-“ seine Stimme versagte.

Er merkte, dass er seine Fingernägel in seinen Oberschenkel gegraben hatte und löste sie.

„Harry“ krächzte er und schluchtze auf.

Harry bewegte sich, drehte sich zu ihm.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen.  
Als er Dracos helle Haare erkannte, riss er sie alamiert auf und setzte sich senkrecht hin.

„Draco! Was ist passiert?“ Wortlos nahm er ihr fest in seine Arme.

„Ich hat-" Dracos Stimme versagte wieder und nun brach er vollkommen in Tränen aus.  
Tiefe Schluchzer bahnten sich ihren Weg nach oben und er ließ ihnen freien Lauf.

Festgekrallt an Harrys Schlafshirt bebten seine Schultern in der fast vollkommenen Dunkelheit.  
Harry schwieg.

Er kannte diese Situation nur zu gut, ebenso wie er selbst Draco regelmäßig in der Nacht weckte.  
Eigene Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die er aber zurückhielt.

Ein paar Minuten saßen sie einfach nur da und hielten sich in den Armen. 

Sein T-shirt war an der Schulter durchnässt, als er merkte, wie sich Draco langsam beruhigte.  
Ein paar mal versuchte dieser, langsam auszuatmen, aber dann zitterte er wieder und ließ ein leises Wimmern hören, bevor er Harry wieder fester an sich drückte.

„Sccchhhh“ flüsterte Harry, die Stimme tief und rau, „ich bin doch da.“

Nach ein paar weitern Versuchen gelang es Draco schließlich, seine Atmung einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

 

Harry wusste, dass er, als er noch bei seine Eltern wohnte, nicht weinen durfte.  
Tat er es doch, wurde er angeschrieen.  
„Schwächling“ und „Heulsuse“ waren noch die harmlosesten Dinge, die sein Vater ihm an den Kopf warf, sobald er älter als fünf Jahre alt war.  
Hörte er nicht auf, bekam er eine gescheuert. Half das nicht, noch eine.

 

Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis er sich, wenn er nach einem Alptraum aufwachte, nicht mehr ein Kissen aufs Gesicht drückte, um Harry es nicht merken zu lassen.  
Wachte er doch auf, rannte er panisch aus dem Zimmer und schlug um sich, wenn Harry ihm auch nur nahe kam.

 

Vorsichtig löse Draco sich aus der Umarmung.  
Den Blick hielt er auf die Matratze gerichtet.

Harry nahm seine Hand und reib sanft mit dem Daumen über Draco Handrücken.

Eine Minute schwiegen sie.

Draco sah beschämt aus, als würde er im Boden versinken wollen.

„Möchtest du erzählen?“ fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
Draco reagierte erst nicht, dann nickte er leicht.  
Trotzdem sagte er kein Wort.

Harry wartete geduldig.  
Schließlich begann Draco leise.

„Es war…“ seine Stimme zitterte.  
„Es war die Schlacht. Nein, danach.“

Er starrte auf Harrys Schulter, aber sein Blick ging woanders hin.  
In die Vergangenheit.

„Du… du lagst in Hagrids Armen. Meine Eltern-" er brach ab und schloss seine Augen, atmete ein und wieder aus.

„Sie waren auf der anderen Seite. Dann hat _er_ gesagt, du seist-"

Harry verstand, was er meinte und auch, dass dies eine Erinnerung war, die sich in Draco Schlaf wiederholt hatte.  
Es war kein Gespinst seiner Fantasie, sondern echt.

„Er sagte, ich sei tot.“ vollendete er den Satz seines Freundes.  
Dieser nickte, die Tränen standen ihm den leeren Augen.

„Meine Mum sagte, ich solle zu ihnen kommen. Ich wollte nicht. Ich habe dich gesehen, und du sahst so….“  
Die Tränen flossen stumm über seine Wangen.

Etwas krächzend sprach er weiter.  
„Ich dachte, du seist tot. Alle dachten es. Die Worte von _ihm_ gingen wie… wie eine Druckwelle durch uns, durch alle auf der Seite.“

Harry wischte vorsichtig die Tränen von den Wangen des Jungen, den er liebte.

Er wusste, dass McGonagall geschrien hatte.  
_„Nein!"_  
Er er erinnerte sich an Hagrids starke Arme, die dabei zusammenzuckten und ihn fast fallen gelassen hatten.

„Ich wollte dir doch noch so viel sagen.“ flüsterte Draco.

Harry lehnte sich vor und suchte seine blauen Augen, doch Draco hatte sie geschlossen und so wurden sie in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers kaum erkennbar.

Er küsste Ihn kurz und sanft, spürte die angetrockneten, salzigen Tränen auf den Lippen seinen Freundes.

„Ich liebe dich.“ hauchte Draco.  
Harry antwortete nicht, sondern küsste ihn nur erneut.  
Draco erwiderte, in vollkommender Stille bewegten sich die Lippen mit- und gegeneinander.

„Willst du noch mal versuchen, zu schlafen?“ fragte Harry schließlich, den Mund immer noch nur Millimeter von Draco Gesicht entfernt.

„Ja“ erwiderte dieser.

Sie legten sich wieder hin, Harrys Arm schützend um Draco Schulter gelegt.  
Dicht an dicht atmeten sie in die Dunkelheit hinein, Draco Gesicht an Harry Hals gepresst, Harrys Kinn auf seinem Kopf.

Harry wartete, bis er sich sicher war, dass Draco wieder eingeschlafen war, und gab sich dann auch der übermächtigen Müdigkeit hin.

_Zumindest diese Nacht auf ihrem langen Weg war geschafft,_ dachte er noch, bevor auch er in das Land der Träume eintauchte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde mich über Kommentare freuen, aber ich finde es schon cool, wenn es jemand nur liest.
> 
> Guten Tag dir! (oder besser gute Nacht, man, du solltest endlich schlafen!)


End file.
